After All is Said and Done
by Kaiju Alpha
Summary: (Spoilers for Godzilla: Planet Eater) When the dust has settled and the war is over, the real question is, what now? For the humans and the Houtua, the future holds no true answers. (Drabble fic mostly centered around Haruo and Maina.)
1. Baby Names

"Have you thought about it yet, Haruo?" Maina asked.

"About what?" the former Earth Returnist asked his wife.

"You know," she replied, placing a hand on her swollen belly, "the name of our baby. Have you thought about it yet?"

Haruo sat up from their bed and sighed, "Well if it's a boy-"

"It's a girl." Maina interrupted.

Haruo cast his savior-turned-beloved a confused glance, "A girl? How do you-"

Maina nodded with a small smile, "I spoke to Mothra, she told me our baby will be a daughter. Now, all that remains is we give her a name."

Haruo sighed as he thought about the name his unborn daughter would be blessed with. Hio? No. Mana? Not really, he didn't want her to be mixed up with his wife and sister-in-law, Miana. Lora? Maybe. Moll? Probably. Belvera? Again, probably.

"I was thinking 'Yuko'." Maina finally broke the silence, puzzling her husband.

"Yuko?" Haruo asked half-heartedly, "Really?"  
"Why not?" Maina asked, "I seem to recall you having strong feelings toward her."

Haruo sighed, remembering the kiss his now-comatose former lover gave him back in MechaGodzilla City. Then an idea came to his mind. "Your mother."

Maina tilted her head in confusion, "What?"

"Your mother. What was her name?"

"Maia," the Houtua priestess replied, "our mother's name was Maia."

"My mother's name was Haruka."

For a while, husband and wife sat there in silence until…

"Maina, I know what name we should give our daughter." Haruo told his beloved.

Maina rose an eyebrow and listened to his answer.

"We should call her Mairuka. A mixture of our mothers' names."

"Mairuka." Maina whispered, placing a hand on her swollen womb before smiling.

"Mairuka it is then." Maina told Haruo.

The two then kissed and pulled the blanket over their bodies, Maina letting sleep wash over her. Haruo then placed his hand on his sleeping wife's belly and smiled.

"Good night, my little Mairuka." he told his unborn baby.


	2. Coping with Defeat

**Before I begin this story, I want to say this to one of my commentators who wanted me do to more explicit material and have Haruo, Miana, Maina, and Yuko do a foursome. Here is my response: No. I am not going to do that. I do not feel comfortable writing material such Lemons and the like. Why, you may ask? Two words: Artistic. Integrity. I hope you can understand.**

Shock. Confusion. Anger. Rage. All of these emotions ran through his mind. In the cold, black surrounding of the Void, Ghidorah seethed in his thoughts, angered by the notion he was defeated by such a lesser beast as- oh, what did that useless waste of a bishop Metphies call him? Godzilla, was it? How could he be defeated by something as lowly and as primitive as Godzilla?

It was he who spared the fools of Exifcalus after he wiped their pathetic sphere of a world because, out of all the worlds he sucked dry of life, they were the ones who held the most potential. Or, at least, what remotely _passed_ for potential. So how was it, that of all the planets' life force he failed to acquire, it was a primitive, blue hunk of rock like Earth?

More importantly, why did he think someone as incompetent as Metphies could serve as his anchor? He couldn't do one simple task: serve as his anchor and don't let anyone destroy the talisman meant to keep him in between two dimensional planes. But no, he had to get close to that insect Haruo.

His anger reaching boiling point, Ghidorah roared, his ethereal, dragon-like body sending out crackling Gravity Bolts throughout the Void. As soon as his anger subsided, the Golden King began to contemplate the past events. Yes, he was himself a fool for letting Metphies carry out the task of being his herald, but then again, the entire Exif race were fools for believing he would make martyrs out of them. They were insects; pawns to serve for a greater end. Endurph, Metphies, all of them, nothing more than tools that could be easily molded and bent to do carry out his whim only to be tossed aside. This failure was, in itself, just a learning experience.

Besides, there was that one human Metphies was so fond of, he would probably prove _very_ useful. One slip-up, one step out of line, and he would return from the Void, this time in full. And the moment he did, he wouldn't just suck the planet dry, he would shatter it into dust left floating in the vacuum of space. Though it would be after he tore their precious Godzilla asunder. What that beast defeated was just him at a mere _fraction_ of his true power. And even if things didn't go his way, it didn't matter to him. He could just find another race to convince he was their deity of salvation much like he did to the Exif.

With his thoughts content, Ghidorah tucked in his three heads, his twin tails, and wrapped his vast wings around his body and slipped into a deep slumber. He could wait. He had all the time in the universe to wait.


	3. The True Meaning of Sacrifice

**Before we start, I just wanna ask y'all something: Did anyone get rubbed the wrong way when Haruo sacrificed himself and Yuko to Godzilla and NOBODY confronted him? I mean, nobody tried to talk him out of it, not even his own wife WHO WAS ABOUT TO HAVE HIS CHILD, MIND YOU! Yeah, something like that makes me wonder if there was a deleted scene (that or Gen Urobutchi is an incredibly sloppy writer). Well, here's a rectification of that.**

"What are you doing, Haruo?"

Miana's quiet voice startled the former Earth Returnist.

"Miana," Haruo asked his sister-in-law, glancing over his shoulder and Yuko's comatose body in his arms, "is Godzilla scary?"

Miana seemed to hesitate at first before answering, "Yes."

"Then," Haruo continued, this time turning his gaze towards the priestess of Mothra, "do you feel _hatred_ towards Godzilla?"

Miana tilted her head in puzzlement, "Hatred?"

The Houtua woman thought about her answer. "Godzilla _is_ scary," she replied, "tornadoes and lightning are scary too. But, well, hatred... I- I don't understand. The Houtua don't _have_ a word for that."

Haruo didn't say another word as he began to walk out, Yuko cradled in his arms. "Haruo, you can't go!" Miana begged, "You'll lose!"

"You're right."

Miana drew back in shock at her brother-in-law's voice. It sounded so... content. It was almost as if... No. He wasn't doing what she thought he was doing, wasn't he?

"But, if life is all about winning, we're the same as beasts. But what makes us human, is if we need to, we can choose to _lose_ the battle." What was Haruo getting at? Did he _want_ to lose?

"I do not understand." Miana told him.

"You don't have to understand," Haruo told her, "ever. I guess, if I stayed, I would come to understand it eventually." He then turned to face Miana. "That's why I have to go."

Miana narrowed her eyes at her brother-in-law, "What about Maina?"

Haruo stopped in his tracks, however, Miana wasn't done talking.

"Sure, go ahead and leave, Haruo. Give yourself up to Godzilla, leave Maina alone to _raise your daughter_. How selfish can you possibly be!?" Miana questioned, tears starting to develop in her eyes.

"Miana, list-"

"No!" Miana shouted, tears now streaming down her face, "You're done talking, you listen this time. You have a wife, you have a child, and yet, you're deciding to throw _all_ of that away!? What are you thinking!? Have you even so much as _considered_ the consequences of what you're about to do!? How do you think Maina will feel!? What do you think she'll tell Mairuka why she never grew up knowing her father? Well, DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT AT ALL!?"

"Miana, you don't understand." Haruo tried to tell her.

"OH, _I_ DON'T UNDERSTAND!? WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND!?" Miana's voice rose several decibels.

"Haruo?"

 _Oh God no._ Haruo thought as he turned to see Maina, a concerned look on her face. How long had she been standing there?

"Maina, how-"

"The whole time." Maina replied.

Haruo sighed as he placed Yuko back on her bed. "Maina, please, I just want you to understand. I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing this so that you and Mairuka have a future. I witnessed Godzilla's wrath first hand when I was young, I don't want her to witness his wrath nor the children of her generation. I just-"

He felt Maina take his hand and place it on her cheek. For a while, husband and wife stood there for what was very well the last time.

"Your hands."

"Hmmm?"

Maina closed her eyes and gave him a sad smile, "I'm thinking about how much I'm going to miss feeling your hands across my cheek, so rough, yet so gentle at the same time. I'm thinking about how I'll carry on not feeling them anymore."

Haruo returned her sad smile and placed his hand on her swollen belly just in time to feel a kick from Mairuka. The activity nearly brought a lump to his throat as he realized he would never see his little girl grow up. Never know what she would look like. Never got to see the beautiful young woman she would become. She wouldn't even know what her own father would look like.

"Tell her everything about me," Haruo told Maina, "don't try to paint me as a hero. Let her know her father was a human who made mistakes in his life, but he ultimately gave his life so she could have a brighter future."

"I promise." Maina replied, tears swelling in her eyes. Just then, she pulled him in close and their lips connected, Haruo flashing back to the first time he laid eyes on the young woman who had pulled him out of a burning pile of wreckage and became his beloved wife and future mother of his child.

As soon as they separated, Haruo picked up Yuko again and walked out, his wife and sister in law watching him as he left.


	4. His Kingdom

**Yes, I am aware in the anime continuity, Godzilla evolved from plant-life. However, considering the anime movies didn't so much as touch upon that, I'm keeping the origin I'm familiar with. With that out of the way, let's begin**

He stood among the treeline, towering over it like a mountain of flesh and bone, the sun glinting off his metal-like skin. Quite a lot had happened in the past few days. He bore the still healing scars from the beast from another dimension. It had been 20,000 years since he first came into existence. He remembered the day he was baptized in the flames of human science, his skin scorched and transformed into organic steel. Humanity scarred him all those years ago, but at the same time, they made him stronger.

Godzilla watched the setting sun with his bright blue eyes, now having gotten used to seeing its golden rays shine down upon the Earth ever since the trees of his kingdom blanketed it with their silvery pollen. His winged progeny rested on his jagged dorsal fins, seemingly watching the sunset with the creature responsible for bringing them into existence. All the while, their master thought to himself, remembering the day he finally entered the war between humanity and the other beasts who appeared as a result of their arrogance. He saw the damage both sides did to the planet, neither relenting. The moment the humans brought in the fire they used to turn him into what he was now, that was the final straw. If neither side would respect the world they lived in, they didn't deserve to live at all.

Then, after thousands of years had passed, Godzilla became the new caretaker of the planet, helping it grow and expand, hoping it would repair the damages done to it over nearly endless bloodshed. That is, until the humans and their allies from the stars returned to lay claim to their world... or rather, _his_ world. It was only fitting he reminded them why they left in the first place. However, the moment the two alien races showed their true colors, in a way, Godzilla saved humanity from their respective abominations. However, humanity would have to be reminded of their place.

Earth was no longer their home. They were merely guests here. If they stepped out of line again, even for one second, they would be reminded once again why they were thrown off their planet in the first place. This was his kingdom. It always was.

As the last rays of light disappeared among the horizon, Godzilla, King of the Monsters, his head bowed, his bones popping as his massive body moved into a sleeping position. Godzilla's eyes then closed as he awaited the dawn of a new day.


	5. Lamentations of a Dying Survivor

**And now, for something completely different: a story centering around Akira Sakaki.**

Fifty four. That was how old Akira Sakaki was going to be when he stepped off this mortal coil and joined the other souls who had lost their lives to this war; Human, Bilusaludo, and Exif alike. The stress of surviving Godzilla's attack in Rio de Janeiro, the frustration from the desperate yet fruitless efforts by the Total Attack Faction to kill Godzilla, and ensuring Operation: Cradle was a success even at the cost of Mothra's life had finally taken its toll on the man.

Now, he lay on his death bed, Haruka at his side, praying there was a way to save her husband whilst crying that he was going to leave her alone while their beloved Haruo was out there in the cold reaches of space believing them both to be dead.

 _Haruo,_ Akira thought, _wherever you are, I hope you are taken care of. I wish we could be with you._

Akira then looked at the woman he fell in love with, remembering the day he first saw her exit the remains of a wrecked Maser Cannon, still garbed in a G-Force outfit after a skirmish with a rampant Ganime. He even remembered _marrying_ her in that suit. He remembered the brief years he and Haruka spent raising their young child.

He wished he could see Haruo grow up and become a handsome young man. The moment their son came into existence, humanity's war with the monsters didn't cross their mind. All he and Haruka were concerned with was making sure Haruo had the best childhood a boy born in such a dark age could have. Sadly, that was never to be the case ever since Kamacuras and its spawn laid waste to New York in 1999 and Godzilla's appearance on the shores of San Francisco on 2030. Happiness was a fleeting resource, made even more so at the loss of MechaGodzilla before it could even be activated.

Akira then thought about the souls who left Earth behind on the _Oratio_ and _Aratrum_ , hoping they would safely arrive to their destination and ensure humanity and their allies from the stars would live on in someway or form. That at least offered him some semblance of comfort. Even in these dark times, life would still find a way to carry on. He would die knowing the human race would not go quietly into the night.

Akira then turned his gaze to his wife, noticing the circles under her eyes. She had cast aside sleep in exchange to watching him. Despite her disheveled look, she was still as beautiful as the day he first laid eyes upon her.

"Haruka," he rasped.

"Y-yes, Akira?" There was a treble in her voice, almost as if she was about to cry.

"You have to be strong, _iitoshi_ ," Akira continued, his voice strangled, slow, and gasping for breath, "strong not just for yourself, but for the both of us. We both knew this day... would come... I just wish... it was much later."

"Akira, please," Haruka begged, placing her hand on her dying husband's, "save your strength. Don't strain yourself."

"I don't have much strength... to be save... Haruka..." Akira replied, gasping in between words, "all that... matters... is that you save _your_... strength. I'm a dead man... anyway."

The dying man inhaled painfully. He knew his time was drawing short.

"Just... promise me... Haruka..." Akira told her, his breath becoming shorter and shorter, "promise... me... you won't... spend the rest... of your days... mourning me."

Haruka bit her lip, her throat burning and her eyes already filling with tears. However, she nodded.

"I will, Akira."

Akira gave his wife a smile, and then, let out his last breath.

Haruka stood up and turned to one of the Cosmos doctors.

"Contact Lady Lira," Haruka told him, trying to hide her sadness, "my husband has passed away."

As the man nodded and left, Haruka dropped to her knees and began her tear-soaked mourning.


End file.
